


Henna Love

by LuminescentLullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he's in love, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is a Dork, Kali is possessive, Little bit of angst, Not Like the Name Gave That Away or Anything, Reunions, henna, i guess, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLullaby/pseuds/LuminescentLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The first time they'd met, he'd known he never wanted to look away from her again.</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>The last time they'd met, she'd known she never wanted to see his face again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Henna Love

The first time they'd met, he'd known he never wanted to look away from her again.

The last time they'd met, she'd known she never wanted to see his face again.

But here, now, meeting each other properly for the first time in what felt like ages (and likely was), neither of them knew quite what to think, what to say. He stood in the doorway silently, a singly rose (the color of fresh blood, because he knew her well) spinning absently between his fingers in a repetitive, almost nervous sort of act.

But of course, that was ridiculous. Gabriel was never nervous.

At least, that's what he told himself in his head as he held out his offering with a simple, familiar question:

"Did'ja miss me?"

The Look Kali gave him in response was an unequal mixture of amusement, irritation, and something almost ( _almost!_ ) like relief that the goddess didn't care to name. Gabriel was familiar with The Look. Her words (well, word), however, not so much.

"Sit," the goddess ordered simply, nodding to the space on the floor in front of her chair. There were no questions about his death- if he had faked it, where had he been- and truthfully, he hadn't expected any from her. It was one of the reasons he'd had the courage to come to her in the first place.

It was his curiosity, he told himself as he carefully folded his legs and sat on the floor, that made him obey her instructions. Not an angelic need to follow orders. Definitely not. Just curiosity.

"Gee, good to see you, too, Kal," the archangel couldn't help but pipe up in a snippy little voice, though it lacked any real bite. "No, really, I'm doing just _fine_. Thanks for asking." Gabriel gave a slight huff of annoyance when Kali disregarded him entirely and stood up, as casually as could be, as if she didn't have a supposedly-dead archangel sitting in her floor.

When she walked off without even speaking to him, Gabriel began to worry. What if she was going to try to bind him again? Or rat him out to the other pagans? Or worse, his brothers and sisters? What if she tried to kill him? He doubted she just so happened to have an archangel's blade on hand, but if anyone could manage it (other than those muttonhead Winchesters, of course, but they didn't count), his money was on her.

It was during this period of Gabriel's fretting over her intentions that Kali returned, thankfully blade-free. Instead, she had a small bottle in her hands, filled with something dark green and ending in a strange little cap, almost like a bottle of glue. "Take off your jacket and shirt," she instructed flatly as she sat back in front of him in her chair, watching with a hint of amusement as the archangel's face twisted up in a puzzled expression. Slowly, much more hesitantly than he had followed her first instruction, he removed his clothes, leaving him bared to the warm air from the waist up.

"You know, you only had to ask-" Gabriel began in an attempt to cover up his hesitation, but before he could finish his joke, a slim, brown finger was pressed against his lips, shushing him. His honey-colored eyes crossed to stare down at the offending digit, one golden-brown brow cocked in interest.

"You talk too much, Gabriel. Be silent," Kali informed him in what was probably meant to be a serious tone, though even she couldn't quite mask the minuscule hint of fond humor that had slipped into her voice. Her face fell back into its usual mask of little expression when the archangel tried to teasingly suck on the finger that had been pressed to his lips, but a light tap to the side of his face and a glare from the goddess easily convinced him to release it. Kali gave the spit-covered finger a disapproving look before wiping it off on Gabriel's skin, laughing softly at his disgusted little sound he made in response.

"Ew! Gross, Kali!" He whined unhappily, pulling his best 'I'm so hurt and offended how could you do that' pout. When her only response was a roll of her eyes, he gave up and sullenly folded his arms over his chest, only to have one of them yanked away and towards Kali by an unseen force. His yelp of surprise prompted a smirk from the goddess, whose extra pairs of unseen hands were holding Gabriel's firmly in place.

"I told you to be silent. Do as you're told," Kali scolded with a slight roll of her eyes. One of her visible hands picked up the bottle she had brought with her and began carefully squeezing out its contents onto the back of the archangel's hand, creating swirling patterns of green all over his skin. She began to extend the lines out onto his wrist and up his arm, invisible hands holding his arm still even as he squirmed beneath the strange feeling. Once she reached his elbow, she moved back down to his hand and turned it over, beginning to work on his hand.

Gabriel watched the artwork forming on his borrowed skin in rapt fascination, eventually relaxing into the sensation of Kali marking him up with henna. He opened his mouth to speak before remembering that he'd been told not to and instead made a soft noise like a little purr, rubbing his cheek against Kali's knee happily. The feeling was impossibly relaxing, and before long, he felt her release his arm and take the other one. The archangel made no move to stop her, instead happily offering the limb and closing his eyes as she worked.

"See? It's much easier when you just relax and listen to me," the goddess murmured softly once she had gotten a decent ways through Gabriel's second arm, one of her invisible hands gently petting his head like he was a kitten. "You know that, Gabriel. You always have. Why couldn't you just listen to me?" With a tired sigh, she set the bottle aside and cupped Gabriel's face in her hands, tilting his head up to look at her. "You could have just stayed with me, Gabriel. You would have been happy here, you know that." A thumb gently brushed across the curve of his cheek, though Gabriel refused to meet Kali's eyes. 

"You know I couldn't do that..." Gabriel whispered hoarsely, having to concentrate on not balling up his hands or holding onto the goddess in front of him. He knew that if he did, he'd ruin the wet portions of the henna, and it was too beautiful for that. He chewed on his lip quietly and stared at the wall behind Kali, trying not to nuzzle into her warm hands. 

It was surprisingly hard to manage.

Kali brought one hand down to hold his chin while the other combed the archangel's hair back soothingly. "Then do it now," she replied in a quiet but strong voice, dark eyes boring through Gabriel's borrowed skin like flames. He found himself nodding in agreement before he'd even thought about it, warm honey eyes finally meeting hers.

"Alright, Kali. For you, I'll- I'll stay..." He whispered softly, moving his hand up to grab hers but stopping himself before he ruined the artwork. "Little help here?" The archangel pleaded with a little laugh, nodding towards his hands. Kali rolled her eyes and flicked a hand, sending a burst of warmth through the room that dried the henna almost instantaneously. Carefully, Gabriel began picking at it, rubbing away little pieces at a time to reveal the green staining on his skin. "I love it," he sighed happily, examining his hands with interest. Then:

"Did you seriously write _Property of Kali_ on my skin in Hindi?"

"....Maybe."


End file.
